Tell Him
by annieb
Summary: She... He... Just read it.


Tell Him 

Rating: M

Spoilers: None

A/N: I know this is OC for Greg (I **love** Greg…so sweet & cute), but I needed him to be a jerk.

The man moving above her and in her was close to his release. She could feel his butt cheeks tightening in her hands, and his arms were trembling in his battle not to come until she did.

"Gr… Gr…" She was almost there…

"Sara!" He lost the battle just as she reached her own pinnacle.

"GRISSOM!" She cried out.

Before he even had time to catch his breath, he rolled off of her and shoved himself up, off the bed.

"You bitch!" He growled at her as he roughly put his clothes on.

"Wait, I need…"

"I have needs too, Sara. And being treated as just a fuck, isn't one of them! This wasn't the first time, but it IS the last!"

The door slammed behind him as Sara called through her tears, "Greg! Wait!"

"Grissom, have you seen Greg? We 're working on that hit and run from last night and I need his files." Sara had stopped her boss in the hall to ask.

"He won't be in, Sara."

"Oh. Well, I guess it can wait …"

"He quit. He called and said he had been offered another job, and was taking it. No two weeks notice, just… gone." Grissom looked as baffled as she felt. "I have all his case files on my desk…"

Ever since Greg had left six weeks ago, Sara had been depressed. Not sleeping (even less than usual), not eating (just the thought of food made her nauseous); she really cared for Greg, she knew that, hell, she loved him. She just wasn't IN love with him, she knew that, too.

She knew what she had to do at the start of tonight's shift.

"Grissom, you have Greg's contact information, right?"

"Sara, you know he asked me not…"

"I'm not asking you to break his trust and tell me, I'm just asking that you contact him and tell him that I need to talk to him. Please?"

At the pleading sound in her voice, he knew he couldn't refuse her. But then again, he never could. He was so deep in love with Sara that he knew if he ever touched her, he would never find his way out. She scared the shit out of him.

"Sure, Sara. I'll let you know what he says."

"'Kay. Thanks, Griss."

Just as Sara was headed to the locker room to get her stuff to go home, Grissom paged her to his office.

'Hey, Griss. You paged me?" She asked as she entered his domain.

Feeling another presence in the room, she turned to see who it could be.

"Greg!" She threw her arms around his shoulders in a clumsy embrace.

"Sara." He pulled her off of him with a firm grip. "What do you want?" His voice was hard and his eyes were cold.

"I…uh… needed to tell you something." She pulled her arms from his painful grasp.

"Well, what is it?" When her eyes darted to Grissom he raised his voice slightly, "I'm waiting."

"I'm pregnant."

Both of the men in the room looked at her with hurt in their eyes, though for different reasons.

"So? What do you want me to do about it? We both know its not really mine."

Grissom cleared his throat. "I'm not really needed…" he started to leave.

"No, stay Grissom. You need to hear this."

At the quizzical look on his former supervisor's face, he turned to Sara, "Doesn't he, Sara?"

"Don't do this, Greg! Please, don't do this."

"I'm not going to do anything, Sara. But I think you should tell him."

"Tell me what?" Grissom finally said.

"Tell him how you used me, and who knows how many other men, in your bed to forget. Tell him how, no matter how hard I tried, how much I loved you, it wasn't enough."

Greg was getting angrier but instead of getting louder, his voice was getting softer and more dangerous sounding.

"Tell him how, biologically, this is my baby but, emotionally, it is his bastard because when it was conceived, it was HIS name you screamed in my face. His body you felt, his voice you heard. TELL HIM! And then tell him how it wasn't the first time."

He continued, "If this child had been a result of making love instead of just fucking, I would be there and help with everything, but as it is… I loved you, Sara. I would have done anything for you. Don't you EVER try to contact me again and do NOT put my name down on the birth certificate. You know I'm good enough to fix any paternity test, so don't try that, either."

Grissom was stunned. He didn't know what to say. He only knew that he needed to get her away from Greg. "We won't." He moved to stand beside Sara.

Greg looked at him questioningly.

"We won't contact you. You know where we are, if, at a later date, you decide you want to see the child, you can contact us." His arm slipped around her waist, giving her his strength.

"Maybe later, but not the way I'm feeling now." Greg grabbed the jacket he had thrown on the sofa in the corner. " Good bye, Sara. Grissom." He gave them one last look over his shoulder before he left.

After the door had closed behind Greg, Sara and Grissom just stood together in the middle of his office. Sara was getting nervous. _What happens now?_

She smiled as she heard his words.

"Come on, honey. Let's go home."

He tugged on her where his arm was around her and led her out the door. Turning off the lights, he locked the office, and all its secrets, behind them.


End file.
